I'll Always Love You
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: Kyoya and Nile get into an argument and stop speaking to each other. Can Kyoya fix things and make up with Nile? or will this be the end of their relationship? :OneShot:


Kyoya collapsed onto his bed, wrapping the soft material around his body making sure not to leave anything uncovered. He'd had a rough and miserable day and all he wanted to do was sleep, the day had mostly been miserable, he'd had an argument with Nile a few hours back and they still weren't talking.  
Kyoya couldn't remember what the argument had been about, he just knew that it had been bad enough for them to stop talking to each other. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, but it was no use. He couldn't help but wonder about his younger boyfriend who had decided to sleep downstairs on the couch to try and avoid him.

About an hour later Kyoya was still turning in his covers trying to forget about the previous day.

Giving up he decided to go downstairs to see if a walk would help him, he tip toe'd down the stairs before he took a bottle of water out of the fridge and gulped a few mouthfuls of the cool liquid, even though he wasn't that thirsty. He slowly made his way back into the living room where Nile was sleeping.  
He looked so cute and gentle when he was sleeping. Kyoya carefully made his way over to the younger placing his bottle of water on the coffee table. He knelt down, his eyes still focused on the younger of the two. His hand hovered over the younger's head, he lightly brushed his fringe away from his eyelids.

Nile's skin was cold and pale, the last thing Kyoya wanted was for Nile to get ill, even if they weren't speaking it didn't mean that he didn't care. Of course he cared about him, Nile was the most important thing in his life, and he didn't want to lose him, at least not over a stupid argument.

He slightly shifted the younger's body making him easier to pick up, when he'd managed to get the younger into his arms without disturbing him from his sleep, he carried him up to the bedroom.  
He put him into the bed and tucked him in. Kyoya went downstairs and slept on the couch where Nile had been sleeping. He felt much better knowing that the other was safely tucked up in bed, and with that, Kyoya fell into a sweet slumber.

When morning finally arrived the first thing Nile noticed was that he had been moved into the bed, he sat up, taking in his surroundings. He decided the best thing to do was get up, get dressed and go out for a little while. He needed some alone time away from everything to think things through.

He walked up to the door unlocking it as quietly as he could, the last thing he wanted to do was get into another argument.

Walking in the streets he stumbled upon one of the last people that he'd expect, Masamune.

"Hey Nile, where's Kyoya? Why are you out here alone?" Masamune asked, curious of why the Egyptian was out on his own, Kyoya never let Nile out of his sight nevermind let him go out this early in the morning by himself.

"Just shut up, ok?" Nile snapped

Masamune was surprised and was just about to ask what the hell was wrong with him when he noticed a tear sliding down Nile's cheek.

"I'm sorry, it's just, me and Kyoya had a fight and I haven't been able to fix things yet" Nile said softly wiping the tear away.

Nile may have been his rival, but he still didn't like seeing him upset.

"I was heading to the park, want to come? It might make you feel better having some company" Masamune offered.

Nile gave him a quick smile and nodded, it was lonely without Kyoya, even though Masamune wouldn't have been his first choice he decided to follow him. Nile had a strange sort of respect for the former member of Team GanGan Galaxy even if he was cocky and over-confident.

Masamune sat under the old oak tree gesturing for Nile to sit next to him. Nile happily sat next to him not saying a word.

The wind was calm and cool, the leaves of the old oak tree rustled in the breeze. A small golden leaf fell into Nile's hand, looking up he noticed all the leaves were a brown colour, the leaf was an outcast, just like him.

"So, what was the argument about" Masamune questioned

Nile took his attention off of the leaf and explained what had happened even though he couldn't remember all of the details, he also told him about how Kyoya had moved him into the bed during the night.

"He obviously still cares about you from what I'm hearing" Masamune said unexpectedly

It was obvious Kyoya cared about him, but if he made up with Kyoya, would their relationship be the same? Maybe it was time they had a break, Nile thought about his treasured bey, he hadn't had a real beybattle with it since they started going out. He'd just totally abandoned his prized Vulcan Horuseus, all of his training in the desert with the sun beating down on him would've all gone to waste, the numerous heat strokes he'd gone through to get to the level he was at today, would've all been for nothing.

Masamune sat there running everything in his mind through again when he noticed a familiar person in the distance.

It was the one and only Kyoya, as Kyoya got closer he noticed worry and confusion on his face. It took him about 5 minutes to notice Masamune, he saw Kyoya's gaze drift towards the Egyptian, his face now filled with happiness and relief.

Nile still hadn't noticed the Leone wielder. As Kyoya drew nearer he looked at Masamune.

"Don't worry, I was just keeping him company" Masamune smiled

Nile was confused at who Masamune was talking to, as he turned to ask him his eyes met with sky blue.  
Realising who it was he quickly turned his head away, not wanting to meet the olders gaze again.

"Thanks for keeping him company, but, can I have a few moments alone with him?" Kyoya whispered

Masamune stood up, wiping the dirt away from his clothes and walking up to a nearby bench.

Kyoya sat down next to the younger saying nothing.

"I was worried about you" Kyoya finally spoke.

No reply.

"Ok, don't reply, but at least listen. I didn't mean for this to get out of hand, I miss you, and I'm sorry if I hurt you" Kyoya said, trying not to reveal how upset he really was.

No reply.

Kyoya gave up, he didn't want to hurt him any further. He was just about to walk away when a hand grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Do you really mean that?" Nile asked

"Yes, I do, please come back" Kyoya replied offering Nile his hand to help him up.

Nile accepted, Kyoya noticed that once again the younger was cold, it wasn't surprising since he'd been sitting outside in the freezing cold.

Once they got home the first thing Kyoya did was wrap a blanket around Nile's shoulders trying to get the warmth back into his body.  
They sat comfortably on the couch as they cuddled up to each other, Kyoya put his arm around Nile and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"No matter what, I'll always love you Nile"


End file.
